


Right

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Two Things [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers is an ass, don't read if you haven't watched endgame, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: When Steve left you were devastated and didn't leave your bed for two weeks. Bucky comes to the rescue.Part Two of Two Things. Could be read as a standalone piece as well.





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a continuation of Two Things, but it can probably be read as a one-shot as well.   
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Love, Sarah

After Steve had left you couldn’t bear to be at your shared apartment anymore. When Bucky had told you about Steve’s decision you had broken down into tears, heavy sobs wrecking your body and your heart had felt like it was shattered into a million tiny pieces.   
It took you a whole day to move from the spot where you had collapsed and after that you barely left your bed for the next two weeks. When you finally found the strength to get up you quickly realised that you just couldn’t stay in this apartment that was filled with so many memories of Steve.  
Packing your bag was easy and you had left your home behind in a matter of minutes. The hard part was figuring out where to go from there. Your parents had died long before the first snap and you never had any siblings. Most of your friends were with their families, finally reunited, You didn’t want to intrude on those moments. The only people left were the Avengers, but your closest friend there was dead and everything at the compound screamed Steve.

When you left your apartment building you ran straight into someone. Instead of landing on your ass, you were caught by two strong arms.  
“Whoa, Y/N, where are you off to so quickly?”  
Bucky’s warm eyes searched your face worriedly.   
“Don’t know. I can’t stay here though. It’s too much, too many memories.”  
He picked up your bag and took your hand, pulling you towards a car waiting on the sidewalk.  
“Come on, you can stay at my place.”  
The ride there was quiet. When you arrived, you took in the pretty high-end area of Brooklyn.   
“Wow. This is fancy!”  
“Didn’t use to be this way. The apartment belonged to my family since the house was built in the twenties. I pretty much grew up here. When my sister married and my parents died I lived here alone for a bit until Steve moved in. Not that he lived here long. After I was presumed dead my sister took care of the place. She kept it for all this time, never selling it, even though she could have made a lot of money when this area became more exclusive. Said sentimental value is more important than money. Can’t say I’m mad at her for keeping it. Meant I had a place to stay. Also it’s not drafty anymore.”  
You followed Bucky quietly, into the elevator and into his apartment. It was bright and airy, the furniture more on the vintage side.   
One wall was filled with old photographs. You stepped closer to get a better look. A young Bucky grinned at you, his arm slung around the skinny shoulders of Steve. The next picture showed Bucky and a woman, presumably his sister, looking into the camera with silly grins on their faces. In the next photo Bucky stood smiling, wearing his uniform, accompanied by the Howling Commandos.   
“The short hair suited you.” You turned around, smiling slightly at him.  
“Thank you.” he said bashfully, blushing slightly. “You can stay in here. Used to be Rebecca’s and my room. It’s not much, definitely not as nice as your place…”  
“It’s beautiful. Thank you for letting me stay.”  
“You’re welcome. To be honest, I feel responsible. I should have stopped him…”  
“Don’t. You know as well as I do that nobody could ever stop Steve when he has… had set his mind to something. Not you and definitely not me.”  
“But I should have tried harder. Hell I should have tried period. I just hugged him, told him he was taking all the stupid with him and let him go.”  
“Bucky. Listen to me. You can’t blame yourself for this. It was his decision and his decision alone. He left. He decided to stay with Peggy. It’s not your fault.” you said, still with a bitter edge to your voice.   
You walk towards him, hands framing his face, urging him to look at you. When your eyes lock, time stands still.  
He seems to be searching your face for something, but sighs quietly and leans his forehead against yours, his eyes closing and his hands moving to you lower back. With his arms encircling your body you felt safe and happier than you had in weeks. When you realised how much you had sunk into him and how close the two of you were, you pulled back quickly.   
“Uhm… I should lay down for a while. I’m really tired. Thanks again for letting me stay.”  
You turned around hurriedly, making your way into the room he had indicated earlier. For some reason you felt guilty. You loved Steve, as much as it hurt to admit it, and you missed him, How could it be that you felt better just because of Bucky’s presence? Steve had left you, true, but did that give you any right to develop feelings for his best friend?  
A soft knock at the door startled you out of your reverie. In a whisper you allowed Bucky to enter. Your face was burning in embarrassment and you couldn’t meet his gaze.  
“Hey Y/N. I think I need to apologise. You are hurting and I feel like I took advantage of that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything.”  
“No, you didn’t. Actually it felt good. And that makes me feel guilty, if I’m being honest. Even though Steve left me, I still love that idiot and what gives me the right to like you? And in addition to that it’s not fair to you. I’m broken and I don’t know when or if I’ll ever be ready for something new. I don’t want to hurt you when I realise in a month or in a year that I’ll never be ready… I shouldn’t have come here.”  
“Y/N, wait. You don’t have to leave. We don’t have to act on anything until you feel certain. For me it’s been too late not to fall for you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. But you were always his and off limits. How could I take that little punk’s happiness from him? And so I kept my mouth shut. And I can do that again. I will do that again until you tell me you don’t want me to keep my mouth shut anymore. Okay?”  
You stood, with your back turned towards the brunet supersoldier. Your mind was racing. Should you accept these feelings, potentially setting yourself up to get hurt again? Or should you close yourself off and maybe stay alone forever?

“I…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been three months since Bucky held you back. Things were going well. You had gone on a few dates and talked almost every day, but you were taking things very slow.   
Bucky was very vocal about his feelings for you since you had almost walked out on him.   
You had barely even been able to get a word out when you had felt Bucky’s warm hand on your wrist.  
“Please don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“I’m not leaving, it’s just… I always believed that Steve was it for me, you know? That I would always love him and for a small part of me that will always be true. And now he’s gone and I’m standing here with you and it feels so right but I feel so guilty and that makes it feel so wrong…”  
He pulled your hand onto his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart.  
“Does this feel wrong? No. I feel guilty, too. But there is nothing to feel guilty about. I’m sure Steve wants you to move on and be happy. It won’t cheapen what the two of you had. It doesn’t make your love for him any less real. It just means that you want to give life another shot. And I’m not talking about today or even tomorrow. When you are ready, I’ll be there.” 

Tears of happiness filled your eyes at the memory of Bucky’s passionate speech. It astounded you every single day how much he really loved you.  
After his impromptu speech you had decided to give it a try. Slowly progressing you had gone on your very first date two weeks later. You had never been on a date before where you had felt as instantaneous a connection as on that one.   
After that the two of you talked every day, and when Bucky kissed you for the first time, you sighed. “This feels so right.”  
Nothing shone brighter than Bucky’s brilliant smile at hearing your words. He picked you up and twirled you around.   
Your laughter was one of his favourite sounds in the whole world, your smiling face one of his favourite sights to see. 

Now you knew to new things:  
1\. Bucky loved you.  
2\. You loved him back wholeheartedly.

 

 

When you looked back at this time in your life you always felt lucky. Meeting Steve had brought you to Bucky and without Bucky,you wouldn’t have your wonderful children or the amazing life you shared with the troubled man. Of course, there were challenges, but the two of you were happy because you got to face every day together.


End file.
